Photographs of geographically distributed features (e.g., buildings, roads, or natural vistas) are useful in a variety of applications. For example, map services may store images of geographically distributed features and provide those images to users in response to a user request for images near or of a geographic location. It may also be useful to obtain photographs of the interior of structures such as buildings, stadiums, museums, etc. The interior photographs are useful for constructing models of the structures, e.g., interior photographs of a museum may be used to construct a virtual model of the museum that can be accessed via the Internet.
Certain applications based on interior images of structures often have an incomplete set of images. Certain portions of the structure may not be imaged, or certain perspectives of the structure may not be imaged. Further, the interior images of the structure may lack desirable attributes, such as pose or position information that may be used to position the interior images (e.g., relative to other images, relative to the surface of the Earth), etc.